Cultural Festival
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Sequel to 'Kyoya's Sick'. It has been days since he last saw her so decided he'll do something about it during the school's festival. On his way, though, he met someone.


**'heRsheys says: **A shout out to **satomika** for giving me an idea on what to write as a sequel. I've missed writing about these two, so here's a little drabble to all 1886 fans out there.

Note - I have made the school ambiguous, seeing as they (HibaHaru) are unusually going to the same school. Anyway, please play along with it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K!HR.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya walked through the halls of the campus. It was finally the day of the cultural festival and the whole campus was buzzing with students and visitors from outside. Usually he'd be biting the students to death by now, but a certain brunette had asked him to tolerate them until the end of the cultural festival.

Speaking of the brunette, he hasn't seen her since the day she came to his house when he was sick. The preparation for the cultural festival kept them from having any free time. It had been three days since, and although they did contact each other through e-mails, it just wasn't enough for him.

After making sure he had free time, Kyoya made his way to Haru's class. He vaguely remembered her telling him that they were doing a maid café. His pace hurried a little.

"Aaw!"

"He's so cute!"

"Don't cry, we're here~"

A large crowd of females had formed and it was blocking his way. He wondered what the commotion was all about so he decided to interrupt by clearing his throat. The group of women suddenly fell quiet and most of them were looking at him with heart-shaped eyes, he mentally cringed.

At the middle of it all, he saw a baby dressed in a very familiar cow suit.

Lambo looked up, teary-eyed and afraid at the group of unknown women surrounding him. He just wanted to find Haru-neechan, already! His eyes spotted someone recognizable and found it was Haru-neechan's friend-that-was-a-boy.

Even though he was scared of him, Lambo was glad he found a familiar face, so he ended up bawling and waving his hands at Kyoya.

Kyoya stared the child before sighing and deciding it was now his responsibility to take the child. No, not 'take care'. He was merely going to take this child to his girlfriend and let her do the rest. He bent and was about to pick the child up by grabbing the collar of its cow suit when he suddenly remembered something.

_Kyoya! You can't carry children around like they're some kind of animal. Do it properly._

He gritted his teeth before grabbing the child's underarms and gently settled him on his arms. He paid no heed to the sudden squeals around him and was relieved that the cow finally stopped crying.

"Lambo-kun?!" exclaimed Haru when she saw Kyoya standing at the door of their classroom holding a sniffling Lambo. "What happened?" She held out her arms to Lambo as she hurriedly went over to them.

"I found him on the hallways on my way here," came Kyoya's deadpan answer.

"Eh?" She abruptly looked up at him, her cheeks flushed. "You came to see me?"

He took note of her state of dress. "What was I supposed to do?"He pulled at the frills of her dress. She looked good in a maid costume.

"Wait a little more?" she answered cheekily.

"Don't test me, Miura."

Haru held a hand against his chest to stop him from leaning further down to her. "Kyoya, you know better than to display affections in public," she reprimanded him half-heartedly.

Kyoya straightened his back and grabbed hold of her free hand. "Then come to my office."

She flushed a deep crimson. "What? No!" She hissed at him as she looked around if anyone had heard him. Seriously. Even though the whole school already knew they were dating, she still wasn't comfortable of openly showing it to everybody else. "It's still my shift. Oh, yeah."

She gave Lambo to Kyoya. "Take care of him for me just until I finish my shift."His glare at her was expected and she smiled. "I'll do anything as a payment."

The prefect raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Anything, huh?"

Haru jerked when he started playing with the frills on her costume. His eyes glinted something at her.

"Fine." Kyoya laid Lambo on his shoulder and the child laughed. He watched her hold her breath when he gently grazed his thumb over her bottom lip. "I'll see you later."

Haru watched as the two males walked away from her. She touched her bottom lip and felt it was warm. "That idiot."


End file.
